Love Story
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: "Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik okay ?" Everyone x Taehyung But the main Cast is KookV of course Boys x Boys
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik okay ?."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi...kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?" Jeon Jungkook tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yah ! bagaimana bisa kau memutuskannya sendiri!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kita sudah jadian kan?" Taehyung membeo dengan tatapan polosnya atau mungkin tatapan bodohnya – entahlah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Selamat untuk kalian."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau- kupikir kau teman ku Tae, tapi nyatanya kau menusukku dari belakang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau dan wajah manismu, aku haru merelakanmu karena kau memang pantas memilih yang terbaik."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kupikir kalian hanya sahabat?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Bisakah kalian hanya membenciku ? ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan teman-temanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kita akan pergi kemana ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku merindukanmu... "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Berjanjilah untuk menjaga hatimu baik-baik Tae"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sesulit itukah untuk mengatakan kau ada dimana huh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Brengsek berhentilah berteriak, aku lelah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku... bisakah kita akhiri saja? Nyatanya aku tidak pernah berubah di matamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau lelah? Baiklah jika itu maumu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jeon Jungkook brengsek, kenapa kau melakukan itu bedebah sialan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Seorang namjachingu yang membuat kekasihnya menangis? Lelaki seperti itu sebaiknya ditinggalkan"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_ **Next ?**


	2. Boy Meets

_**Cast :**_

 _._

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The cast is belong to their family, agency and their themselves_

 _ **BUT**_

 _The story is belong to me_

 _..._

Fiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh atau apapun itu di dunia nyata itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan tidak ada upaya plagiasi mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang aku pinjem dari FF favorit aku

.

.

.

 _ **Proudly present...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Love Story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Episode: Boy meets..._**_

...

Jajaran pohon cherry blossom ikut andil dalam mewarnai jalanan kota Seoul di pertengahan bulan April _–musim semi_. Banyak anak muda dengan seragam berlalu lalang memenuhi trotoar dan sebagian masih terjebak dalam bus-bus sekolah, salah satunya adalah Kim Taehyung dan sahabatnya Kim Seokjin dimana mereka tidak ingin melewatkan upacara pembukaan untuk siswa baru saat ini. Berjalan beriringan duo sahabat ini saling melempar umpatan pada candaan-candaan konyol keduanya.

" _ **Kau tahu Tae, aku tidak menyangka kita diterima disini."**_ Seokjin, namja berwajah cantik ini melangkah ringan dengan sesekali bersenandung sepanjang perjalananya bersama Taehyung menuju sekolah baru mereka.

" _ **kkkk, jangan berlebihan Hyung, tapi memang aku akui ujian masuknya benar-benar membuatku putus asa pffttt."**_ Dan itu Taehyung, namja cantik lainnya yang mempunyai senyum kotak sepuluh ribu watt.

Ini adalah tahun pertama mereka di senior high school setelah sebelumnya mereka belajar mati-matian agar di terima di sekolah impian ini saat di junior high school dulu. Bangun pagi-pagi dengan seragam rapi _kecuali_ Taehyung yang menutup cardigan seragamnya dengan hoddie longgar dengan warna abu-abu pudar yang bahkan Seokjin gemas ingin membuangnya. Seokjin menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya, memastikan deretan angka pada Baby Gnya dimana upacara pembukaan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

" _ **Tae apa kau tahu gosip terbaru?"**_ Seokjin berbisik pada namja di sebelahnya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahu malas sambil terus terpaku pada ponselnya.

" _ **Ck, kau tahu Golden Maknae yang akhir-akhir ini ramai di bicarakan? Bukan karena dia juara nasional Taekwondo saja tapi otaknya juga encer aku dengar dia juga berada di sekolah ini."**_ Seokjin, namja cantik itu berdecak malas melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" _ **Ah, siapa namanya Jeon Jungkook ? kau dan para yeoja itu senang sekali membahasnya saat di Junior HS dulu."**_ Kali ini Taehyung menimpali, mengingat nama namja yang akhir-akhir ini ramai di bicarakan membuatnya bosan, tapi juga penasaran meskipun begitu Taehyung selalu menampakkan wajah malasnya. Langkah Taehyung tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika lengannya dipegang erat oleh Seokjin, memandang malas wajah hyungnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Namja yang ditatap oleh sosok dongsaengnya itu hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke depan menunjuk seorang namja bersurai kelam dengan gerombolan manusia aneh yang menahan pekikkan ketika namja itu melewati mereka.

" _ **Golden Maknae yang ramai dibicarakan, dan yeah namanya Jeon Jungkook kami satu kelas di tempat bimbel ngomong-ngomong."**_ Seokjin menjawab tanpa diminta dan memberi penjelasan yang menurut Taehyung tidak begitu penting juga namun sepasang netranya masih terpaku menatap namja dengan wajah tampan namun dingin itu.

...

Setelah acara penyambutan yang menurut Taehyung sangat melelahkan mereka – _para siswa baru_ dibawa menuju aula untuk melihat papan pengumuman dimana mereka akan melihat deretan nama mereka di masing-masing kelas yang nantinya akan ditempati. Para siswa yang sudah menemukan nama mereka berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas yang mereka tempati dimana sudah ada senior pendamping dengan papan huruf dari A sampai dengan F. Taehyung dan Seokjin berada di kelas yang berbeda meski sedikit tidak rela Taehyung menyeret langkahnya tanpa minat ke arah gerombolan anak kelas F, bukan karna bodoh Taehyung hanya sedikit malas – _mungkin_ tapi memang pemilihan kelasnya dilakukan secara acak. Taehyung memasuki kelasnya yang lebih luas dari kelasnya di junior high school dulu, tempat duduknya sudah ditata melingkar dibeberapa spot dengan satu senior di masing-masing meja. Beberapa siswa sudah duduk ditempatnya sendiri, beberapa memilih dengan teman saat di junior HS dulu dan sisanya tidak peduli sama halnya dengan Taehyung. Namja dengan surai madu itu mulai mengobservasi ruangan kelasnya dan menemukan sosok menarik yang mampu membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat pasti, di sana di pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela yang berseberangan dengan pintu ruang kelas terdapat namja yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Suasana menjadi hening ketika salah seorang senior yang baru saja masuk memulai kegiatan pagi itu.

" _ **Baiklah selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Jung Hoseok kalian bisa memanggilku Hoseok Sunbae atau Hobi Hyung itu terserah aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini dan yang terpenting adalah selamat datang."**_ Jung Hoseok, seorang senior yang baru saja memperkenalkan namanya itu berujar ceria dengan senyum cerah yang menampakkan dimple tipisnya membuat Taehyung menatapnya penuh binar. Pagi itu diisi dengan penjelasan senior pendamping dengan berbagai macam tugas dan peralatan yang akan dibawa untuk kegiatan MOS besok tentunya dengan perintah-perintah tak masuk akal yang membuat Taehyung berdecih sebal dalam hati.

...

Taehyung dan Seokjin sudah berada dalam sebuah bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang, Seokjin dan semangat yang berapi-api sibuk bercerita tentang kegiatannya di kelas hari itu dengan Taehyung yang sedikit menimpali ataupun tertawa namun sepasang hazelnya tetap fokus pada benda persegi di tangannya. Seokjin mendengus karena merasa terabaikan meski tak sepenuhnya, tangannya bergerak mecubit hidung bangir Taehyung hanya untuk menutup saluran pernapasannya dan ia tersenyum senang karena kini sang adik mulai memperhatikannya.

" _ **Hyung.. kau ingin membunuh ku eoh ?"**_ Nada merajuknya membuat si sulung Kim tertawa gemas sambil mengusap surai karamel dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" _ **Itu salahmu karena mengabaikan ku...kkk, pesan dari Minjae?"**_ Seokjin mengalah karena tidak tega melihat adiknya kini tengah merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Bukan hanya sekedar sunbae dongsaeng, umur mereka memang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja dan kebetulan mereka saudara sepupu jadi beginilah, mereka lebih cocok dibilang adik kakak yang sebenarnya dibanding saudara sepupu. Seokjin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang sibuk Taehyung hubungi di seberang sana melalui aplikasi kakao talk, itu pasti Minjae kekasih Taehyung. Mereka berada di sekolah yang berbeda, Minjae memilih bersekolah di SOPA demi impiannya menjadi aktor dan Taehyung berada di Seoul International High School terlalu malas untuk memikirkan masa depannya, _Let it Flow_ begitulah moto hidup Taehyung.

" _ **Kau masih bersamanya?"**_ Seokjin bertanya kalem, terlalu kalem dan hati-hati takut menyinggung adik kesayangannya.

" _ **Hmm.. memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Hyung?"**_ Taehyung menjawab santai, namun meski begitu Seokjin tahu adiknya ini tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

[Kim Seokjin, Rumah]

Setelah mengantar adik sepupunya ke rumah, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya yang berada beberapa blok dari rumah Taehyung. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman Keluarga Kim yang bernuansa tradisional Jin _–panggilan akrab untuk Seokjin_ mengganti sepatu sekolahnya menjadi sandal rumah dan mulai memasuki lorong menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan diri sejenak pada gumpalan kapas yang tampak nyaman dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, _flash back_ beberapa bulan lalu dimana mulut kurang ajarnya memicu masalah bagi Taehyung.

 _ **Flash back on**_

 _Saat itu Seokjin sedang berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung, Bibinya bilang Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi kencan di lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Karena gemas dan juga penasaran Seokjin menghampiri bocah singa itu ke kamarnya, mengetuk pelan kotak kayu dengan gantungan Tahyung Room's dengan huruf warna warni lucu yang dibelinya bersama Seokjin pada festival musim panas tahun lalu di Daegu dan disini Seokjin berada. Bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar Taehyung dan menatap heran pada gumpalan selimut di hadapannya._

" _ **Eomma bilang kau akan pergi kencan, lalu kenapa kau masih disana bocah?"**_ _suara Seokjin mengalihkan atensi Taehyung pada smartphonenya dan menatap ragu ke arah kakaknya. Tanpa sadar setetes bening meluncur mulus melewati pipi chubbynya dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang memerah. Malam itu lampu kamar Taehyung mati, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala redup pada nakas di samping ranjang berukuran medium milik Taehyung dan Seokjin hanya bisa menepuk punggung bergetar itu dengan serangkaian kalimat penenang._

 _ **Flash back off**_

 _..._

[ Seoul International High School ]

Taehyung bosan, setelah tiga hari menjalani masa melelahkan yang disebut masa orientasi hari ini berakhir dengan pesta inagurasi atau penutupan acara MOS. Para senior atau lebih tepatnya panitia sibuk berlalu lalang menyiapkan acara tersebut. Upacara penutupan yang dibarengi dengan acara ulang tahun sekolah pun menjadi ramai karena semua kelas dikosongkan. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan perwakilan dari masing-masing kelasnya untuk mengisi acara tersebut dan disinilah kami anak kelas X F yang sedang panik mencari perwakilan dengan Taehyung yang menatap malas teman-teman sekelasnya. Sepasang manik hazel itu mengedarkan pandangannya menemukan sosok dingin yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran, menyeret langkahnya kalem dan menghampiri namja dengan surai kelamnya yang terduduk manis di pojokan kelas dengan sepasang earphone yang terpasang rapi ditelinganya. Jemari lentik Taehyung bergerak mengambil sebelah earphone bocah Jeon – _yah_ Taehyung menghampiri Jeon Jungkook siang itu yang dihadiahi tatapan mematikan Jeon Jungkook.

" _ **Jadi kau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"**_ suara rendah Taehyung menggelitik pendengaran Jeon Jungkook, mata kucingnya sedikit melirik ke name tag bocah Jeon hanya untuk memastikan pertanyaannya berada pada orang yang tepat. Sedangkan bocah yang sedari tadi tengah menikmati hidup damainya yang tiba-tiba terusik hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya hanya untuk memandang bocah aneh dengan tudung hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya serta wajahnya yang silau akibat pantulan cahaya dari balik jendela.

" _ **Yeah ? siapa kau?"**_ Jeon Jungkook mengiyakan namun pertanyaan lain lolos dari bibir berbisanya. Belum sempat Jungkook mengetahui siapa sosok di hadapannya kini serta maksud dari pertanyaannya sebuah suara melengking dari Naeun menginterupsi kegiatan _saling tatap_ antara Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung siang itu.

" _ **KIM TAEHYUNG ! KAU YANG AKAN JADI PERWAKILAN KELAS KITA."**_ Suara cempreng Naeun memenuhi ruang kelas dimana sosok yang dimaksud menggerakkan kepala jamurnya dengan dramatis sehingga tudung hoddienya tersingkap akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, dan jangan lupakan kalau posisinya sekarang Taehyung masih berada di hadapan bocah Jeon. Pantulan cahaya matahari cerah menambah nilai estetika untuk wajah yang well sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, rambut jamur yang terlihat halus saat disentuh itu bergerak dinamis ketika Taehyung melangkah menghampiri Naeun hanya untuk protes karena tiba-tiba ia diminta untuk menyanyi di acara inagurasi sekaligus dies natalis itu sedangkan bocah Jeon hanya bisa melongo dengan tulang rahang yang hampir terjatuh dan liur yang hampir juga merembes keluar melihat sosok angel namun menyebalkan disaat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallooo... /Nyengir kuda

Finally chapter pembukanya jadi wkwkwk, gak nyangka dapet respon positif dari sederet kalimat absurb yang tiba-tiba muncul giliran diminta next bingung mo bikin ceritanya gimana /digetok palu .

Maaf untuk kesekian kalinya karena aku newbie yang masih nyoba-nyoba dan nyari feel yang sesuai dengan maksud tulisanku, aku bener-bener buruk dalam menentukan latar, POV, periode waktu dan lain sebagainya terutama yang ngikutin Real Player ? dan Knock' Knock' bahaha aku tipe author yang jelasin kehidupan cast ku satu-satu bikin cerita mereka baru gabungin adegannya karena well semua ceritanya spontan bukan yang uda aku bikin beberapa chapter buat di publish jangan lupakan typo yang gapernah ketinggalan.

Sekali lagi maaf karena opening kali ini dikit banget jujur aja buntu dan feelnya kurang dapet, kalo ada yang minta update cepet haha maaf sekali lagi / emang lebaran minta maap terus -_- / aku sibuk ya karena kerjaan IRL nyita waktu banget, aku kerja dari jam 8 am s/d 8 pm, belum kalo pulang macet Jakarta kapan nggak macet _fuh~_ tapi aku tetep bahagia dan selalu semangat tiap ada respon positif dari kalian readers _nim_ / titik dua bintang / oke karena cuap-cuapnya mungkin bakalan lebih panjang dari ceritanya bahaha langsung aja

 **Adhakey230** ini uda up ya dear, hehe

 **ayuarmy4 dan saymyname** tadinya pengen dibikin GS gitu soalnya mau bikin Tae jadi cewe unyu ngeselin gt wkwkwk tapi takut kelewat ooc jadi yasudahlah /cium dulu

 **CuteTaetae dan hanachan1303** this is for you gurls setelah aku pikir bertahun-tahun yah kurang ngefeel kalo gak BxB /peluk/

Buat adek kesayangan yang di PM jarang bales **Clou3elf** ini hasil baper makanya cuman secuil, aku uda berusaha update cepet maap kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan / deep bow /

 **Buat yang uda follow baik follow aku ataupun ceritaku dan uda favourites juga love you all, setiap notifications email yang nunjukin apresiasi kalian selalu bikin hari-hari yang sumpek kerja jadi bahagia saranghae~ /emot hati/**

Mind to review ? ^^


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

_Flash back..._

" _ **Hyung ayo kita pacaran!"**_ Minjae berkata penuh semangat hingga sepasang matanya tenggelam dalam lengkungan indah bernama _senyum._ Sedangkan Taehyung yang baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta ingin melemparkan dirinya ke dalam sungai Han.

" _ **Apa-apaan bocah ini!"**_ Heboh Taehyung dalam hati dengan wajah merona hebat.

.

.

.

 _The cast is belong to their family, agency and their themselves_

 _ **BUT**_

 _The story is belong to me_

 _..._

 _Fiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau apapun, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan tidak ada upaya plagiasi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Proudly present..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Episode: Blood, Sweat and Teras**_

...

Satu bulan sejak kejadian memalukan bagi Taehyung berlalu saat masa orientasi sekolah, sebenarnya bukan memalukan hanya saja Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang bisa tampil di depan orang banyak. Tepat setelah Naeun mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas dalam acara inagurasi hari itu suara speaker yang terdengar dipenjuru sekolah mengumumkan untuk menunjuk perwakilan kelas X F untuk segera naik ke panggung dan entah keberanian dari mana Taehyung melangkah ke arah panggung dibarengi teman-teman sekelasnya. Satu tarikan nafas Taehyung ambil untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya, tanpa melepas tudung hoodienya Taehyung mendekati seorang senior disana dan membisikkan sesuatu selanjutnya hanya ada suara keyboard pengiring yang melantunkan intro sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh penyanyi wanita berkebangsaan Inggris yang sedang _booming_ saatitu. Keramaian yang sebelumnya timbul karena candaan dari beberapa siswa berubah hening setelah suara berat yang tentu saja berasal dari pemuda dengan jaket abu-abu lusuh itu mengalihkan atensi setiap siswa yang ada disana.

 _ **...**_

 _ **I heard that you're settled down**_

 _ **That you found a girl and your married now**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I heard that your dreams came true guess she gave you things i didn't give to you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nevermind, i'll find someone like you**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you two**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Don't forget me, i beg, i remember you said: " Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tepat setelah suara keyboard pengiring berhenti suasana acara masih hening, dengan segenap tenaga yang masih Taehyung simpan ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah pergi tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasih. Setelah cukup jauh dari jangkauan siswa lain yang masih terlihat bingung Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari. Langkah Taehyung berhenti disebuah lorong sepi dan mulai membuka pintunya, beruntung ia mengetahui tempat ini karena kebiasaannya berkeliling sekolah tidak sia-sia. Ruangan ini merupakan ruang musik lama yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi setelah renovasi gedung sekolah baru selesai beberapa bulan lalu. Beberapa laboratorium dan kelas-kelas praktek pindah ke gedung baru begitu juga dengan perpustakaan. Taehyung masih mengatur nafasnya yang pendek-pendek setelah lelah berlari, menuju sudut ruangan sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa sesak sebelum air matanya pecah dengan isakan yang menggema keseluruh ruangan – _Taehyung menangis._ Bukan karena kesal ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan kelas namun mengingat lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan entah mengapa membuat hatinya begitu hancur. Pikirannya kembali terbang meninggalkan tatapan kosong yang lumer dengan air mata, hatinya terasa kosong namun juga sesak terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan bahkan untuk bercerita dengan Seokjin hyungnya pun Taehyung tidak sanggup. Masih dengan suara serak yang lebih terdengar seperti raungan menyedihkan siapapun yang melewati lorong itu mungkin akan berlari ketakutan karena menganggap itu adalah sosok hantu penunggu gedung lama namun lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang terpaku di depan pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu. Ada nyeri yang ikut menjalar ketika sepasang telinganya menangkap raung keputus asaan pemuda hazel yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa menit lalu. Tangannya kaku begitu pula dengan langkahnya yang terkunci di tempat Jungkook berdiri, ingin rasanya Jungkook mendekap tubuh ringkih pemuda menyedihkan yang ada di balik pintu namun logika bertanya lantang apa posisi Jungkook saat ini dan beginilah akhirnya Jungkook hanya mampu menulikan telinganya dan memejamkan matanya ketika rintihan menyedihkan itu tak kunjung berhenti malah dilanjutkan dengan jerit histeris yang sarat akan luka yang sangat dalam.

...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Malam itu terasa sangat dingin, entah karena air conditioner yang dipasang Taehyung terlalu rendah suhunya atau karena mendung hatinya Taehyung juga tidak tahu. Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk, Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut._

" _ **Eomma bilang kau akan pergi kencan, lalu kenapa kau masih disana bocah?"**_

 _Suara itu mengalihkan dunia Taehyung, hampir saja Taehyung menghambur dalam pelukan namja cantik itu namun yang ada hanya Taehyung yang mematung dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan bening yang mengalir disudut matanya._

" _ **H-hyung..."**_ _suara Taehyung terdengar sangat lirih._

 _Seokjin tahu adiknya menangis, membuat kedua tangannya refleks untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya. Malam itu lampu kamar Taehyung mati, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala redup pada nakas di samping ranjang berukuran medium milik Taehyung dan Seokjin hanya bisa menepuk punggung bergetar itu dengan serangkaian kalimat penenang. Nafas Taehyung mulai teratur dan Jin menghela nafas lega, melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap sepasang iris yang terlihat seperti senja karena lampu tidur Taehyung menghantarkan bias jingga._

" _ **Sudah mau bercerita?"**_ _Jin yang pertama berkata setelah hening yang cukup panjang malam itu, pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya kosong dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Bibirnya mulai bergerak melafalkan beberapa huruf dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah kata dan berakhir dengan kalimat panjang penuh makna yang membuat dada Seokjin bergemuruh_ _ **–marah dan menyesal**_ _._

" _ **Kau benar Hyung...harusnya aku menyerah karena ini tak kan berhasil. Kau benar ketika Minjae mengucapkan perpisahan setelah ibunya memakiku. Kau benar saat Minjae mulai menjauh dan merahasiakan segalanya dariku, kau benar saat kau bilang kau melihat Minjae bersama seorang gadis cantik, oh namanya Jenny Hyung jika kau belum tahu."**_ _Taehyung tersenyum kecut di ujung kalimatnya dan Seokjin tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung tapi ia enggan menanggapi bocah bersurai madu di hadapannya hanya untuk membuat perasaannya membaik._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[Kantin Sekolah]

Siang ini Taehyung pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, menatap sekeliling tempat untuk menemukan meja Seokjin dengan nampan yang terisi penuh. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja sang Hyung yang sibuk dengan beberapa temannya, mengangguk singkat untuk memberi hormat dan berakhir di sebelah Jin.

" _ **Hmm... Tae, hari ini Hyung ada kegiatan dengan beberapa teman sekelas mungkin nanti kau bisa pulang duluan."**_ Seokjin membuka percakapan siang itu, menatap sang dongsaeng dan menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung.

" _ **Apa itu lama Hyung?"**_ Merasa diajak bicara, Taehyung menghentikkan kegiatan makannya sebentar, memperhatikan sosok Hyung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dan menunggu jawaban.

" _ **Eomma dan Appa tidak ada dirumah, mereka memintaku pulang ke rumah mu. Tidak apa-apa jika aku harus menunggu."**_ Jawab Taehyung final.

" _ **Kau yakin?"**_ Seokjin kembali memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dongsaeng yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, saatnya siswa sekolah pulang namun lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang terjebak diantara teman-teman kakak sepupunya. Urusan yang dimaksud Seokjin saat dikantin adalah rapat dewan kelas membahas lomba yang diadakan sekolahnya. Bukan lomba cerdas cermat melainkan lomba menghias kelas mirip dengan festival sekolah yang diadakan setahun sekali. Kepala sekolah menginginkan tema pendidikan dan mencakup nilai kerapian, kebersihan serta keindahan. Berbeda dengan anak-anak kelas Taehyung yang begitu cuek, anak-anak di kelas Hyungnya begitu bersemangat menyusun rencana "renovasi" kelas. Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah ketika Taehyung mengikuti kakaknya, diskusi dilakukan tidak di kelas Seokjin melainkan di ruang club literatur, hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit tidak nyaman bertemu dengan senior yang baru dikenalnya yang mayoritas laki-laki itu.

" _ **Tae kau yakin tidak ingin pulang duluan?"**_ Seokjin bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan adiknya yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan ringan Taehyung.

" _ **Bersabarlah sebentar lagi ne, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya"**_ lagi Seokjin memastikan mood adiknya baik-baik saja dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman _tidak apa-apa_ dari Tehyung.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Seokjin hyungnya lama, Taehyung sangat tidak nyaman jika dirinya diperhatikan. Terlebih ada dua pasang lebih mata menuju padanya. Taehyung berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan seragamnya, apakah bau badannya atau dandanannya Taehyung pikir segalanya normal sampai akhirnya kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam memaksa Seokjin ingin segera beranjak dari perdebatan tidak penting dari teman-teman kelasnya.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 bahkan mendekati waktu makan malam sebelum Seokjin menghubungi ibunya untuk pulang terlambat karena kegiatan sekolah. Selama di bus sepasang saudara itu hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Seokjin merasa gemas dengan situasinya.

" _ **Tae apa kau marah? Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, aku tidak menyangka akan begitu lama memakan waktu hanya untuk menentukan konsep yang bahkan hasilnya nihil."**_

Seokjin berujar frustasi karena ia sendiripun merasa sebal dengan teman-temannya yang justru saling bertengkar hanya karena warna pita yang akan mereka pakai.

" _ **Anniya Hyung... aku tidak marah, justru kau yang terlihat uring-uringan...kkk"**_ Suara kekehan Taehyung menggema di bus yang tampak lengang memaksa Seokjin ikut tersenyum geli dengan tingkah konyolnya. Taehyung tampak menyamankan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar Hyungnya yang mengerti bahwa adiknya sangat lelah. Sebenarnya Taehyung adalah anak rumahan yang jarang bermain di luar. Kegiatan luarnya hanya sebatas sekolah, ekstrakurikuler dan sesuatu mendesak yang memaksanya keluar rumah. Taehyung lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk membaca komik, menonton anime atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu random dari idolanya, sederhana dan menyenangkan menurut Taehyung.

...

" _ **Minjae-ya kau dimana?"**_

" _ **Apa kau sudah tidur?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana sekolahmu yang baru?"**_

" _ **Minjae-ya kau sudah makan?"**_

" _ **Apa kau sibuk?"**_

" _ **Setidaknya bacalah pesanku..."**_

 _ **...**_

Taehyung mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali sejak pulang dari sekolah namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun pesan dari Minjae _kekasihnya_ atau bahkan tanda-tanda pesannya dibaca. Seokjin memperhatikannya beberapa kali, anak itu hanya mengaduk aduk makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya, sementara ayah dan ibu Seokjin mendadak mengunjungi neneknya di Gwacheon setelah mendapat telepon sore tadi.

" _ **Tae kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?"**_ Seokjin benar-benar khawatir, rautnya sendu melihat mendung yang belakangan ini menyelubungi adik kesayangannya.

" _ **Sebaiknya kau istirahat, biar aku yang membereskan peralatan makan."**_

" _ **A-ah.. ada apa Hyung? Kau berbicara padaku?"**_ Taehyung terkejut oleh denting sumpit stainless yang beradu dengan poselen, jangan lupakan tatapan datar kakaknya seperti menunggu jawaba.

" _ **Istirahatlah... biar aku yang bereskan ini."**_ Seokjin menghelas nafas, mengusak sedikit rambut adiknya dan mendorong masuk ke kamar tamu yang selalu digunakan Taehyung ketika menginap.

" _ **T-tapi Hyung, aku akan membantumu.."**_

" _ **Aniya, kau bisa memecahkan sesuatu atau melukai jarimu."**_ Seokjin mendorong adiknya msuk ke dalam kamar dan menutupnya dari luar, menahannya sebentar sekaligus menata hatinya yang ikut terbakar mengingat kekasih brengsek adiknya.

Sementara di dalam kamar dengan lampu temaram, Taehyung berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya. Berbaring sejenak dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang menutupi sebagian paras manisnya. Taehyung kembali terisak mengingat dua minggu lalu pertemuannya dengan Minjae.

...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Malam itu Minjae mengajak Taehyung kencan, mereka makan di cafe favorit mereka dan memesan beberapa cemilan sebelum makan malam. Keadaan cafe malam itu cukup ramai, riuh beberapa orang di sudut cafe mengisi jarak antara Minjae dan Taehyung. Ada yang aneh pikir Taehyung malam itu, Minjae menjemputnya ke rumah dengan senyum seperti biasa namun yang tak biasa adalah keheningan setelah duduk di cafe malam itu. Taehyung pikir dirinya telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah, atau mungkin mood Minjae yang kurang baik malam itu. Namun, hingga makanan mereka habispun tak ada sepatah maupun dua patah kata Minjae ucapkan. Taehyung pun enggan berbicara karena takut memperburuk suasana. Mobil sport itu melaju menuju taman kecil dekat komplek perumahan Taehyung yang lama, ya Taehyung sempat pindah rumah. Jemari Minjae menuntun Taehyung menuju ayunan yang sering mereka mainkan dulu, namun kali ini tak ada kehangatan bahkan jemari Minjae yang menggenggam penuh jemari Taehyung malam itu benar-benar dingin._

" _ **Aku mau kita putus Hyung."**_ _Minjae yang pertama kali memecah keheningan setelah atmosfer bernama canggung menggelayuti keduanya._

 _Bagaikan disambar petir tenggorokan Taehyung terasa kering bahkan mencekik, tak merespon bahkan berkedip pun Taehyung lupa caranya. Bibirnya yang terbuka siap mengajukan pertanyaan namun pita suaranya mendadak lupa bergetar untuk bisa bersuara. Belum sempat Taehyung mebalas kata-katanya Minjae menlanjutkan alasannya berpisah, membuat Taehyung tak mampu membantah ataupun membela dirinya._

" _ **Ibuku...ibuku yang memintaku memilih ini Hyung."**_

" _ **Ibuku bilang kau berdampak buruk bagiku, lagipula kita sama-sama namja."**_

" _ **Aku...aku tak bisa menolak permintaan ibuku, maafkan aku Hyung, ku harap kau baik-baik saja tanpaku."**_

 _Taehyung diam, Minjae mengatakannya begitu lancar tanpa memandangnya. Pegangannya begitu erat pada rantai ayunan yang menggantung, buku-buku jemarinya pucat sepucat wajahnya. Malam itu pertengahan musim semi namun hati Taehyung merasakan badai salju yang luar bisa dahsyat menghancurkannya berkeping-keping hingga tak bisa disusun kembali._

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, Hi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini aku gamau curhat panjang but seneng banget bisa lanjutin nih FF, bangunin moodnya bener-bener make an effort semoga nggak mengecewakan karena jujur aja males baca lagi dari awal buat dapetin feel keburu ngantuk dan ambyar, semoga habis update kali ini makin banyak review dan masukannya see ya :*


End file.
